


lena, lena, lena

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Rose/Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which rose gets a girlfriend





	

The day she and Lukas break things off Rose meets a girl named Lena at the hospital, where she’s started volunteering.

Lena Vasquez is nothing like Rose expected her to be when she first saw the short, thick haired girl standing at the nurse’s desk. The first thing she said to Rose was, “I haven’t been puked on in three days, so try not to jinx that.”

Immediately, Rose was drawn to her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she made Rose laugh. The kind way she had with the kids when they delivered books and toys around the kid’s unit. The way she made Rose feel. Happy, safe, content.

There was never any wondering with Lena, even before she realized that she liked her.

Rose loved Lukas, but she doesn’t think she loved him like that. 

She never felt secure with Lukas. They spent their relationship on the edge of a cliff, inches away from teetering off.

Her feet are solidly on the ground when she’s with Lena. The two sit together at lunch, and volunteer together, and spend the weekends touring the city and going to flea markets.

It hit her suddenly as they walked around one of the markets, Lena’s hair shining in the sunlight, the smile she had on her face as she pulled Rose toward one of the booths.

She loved her. Like, loved her. In love with her, loved her.

It was a feeling Rose had never felt, but had always wanted. She never got that feeling with Lukas, but she gets it with Rose. Rose makes her skin burn and makes her stomach hurt and makes her see the world differently.

She doesn’t know how to tell her. So, instead of telling her, she shows her.

They’re sitting against the brick wall outside of school, alone save for the trees, and Rose gathers her strength.

“If I asked to kiss you, what would you say?” Rose asked softly, not looking at Lena.

Lena doesn’t react the way Rose expected. She simply says, “I’d say yes.”

Rose’s head snaps toward Lena, and she finds Lena looking at her, giving a small smile, the smile that turns Rose’s insides.

“You would?”

“I would.” Lena says, tucking her hair behind her ears. She leans forward, brushing her lips against Rose’s carefully, softly.

She then pulls away, and says, “I’d also tell you I’d been waiting for you to ask for weeks, and you have lots of time to make up for.”

Rose can’t help but laugh. She takes Lena’s face in her hands, and presses her lips to hers, smiling against each other’s mouths.

She loves her. She loves her, she loves her, she loves her.

From the way Lena is kissing her, she’s pretty sure she loves Rose, too.


End file.
